Coffee With Kisses
by glindalupin
Summary: DannyMac. Mac finds a surprise on his desk, just as Danny walks in to explain it. Characters belong to CSI NY. Rated for mild language and kissing.


A/N Ummm I was bored in my classes again, so this was the product. It's another DannyMac, and I just noticed how much of Danny's hands play a big part in it. I guess I have a slight hand kink. Dang it, Danny is so lucky… I would LOVE to be doing this to Mac… oh well, I still like the story even though it's stupid and fluffy. I hope you all like it as well, Characters unfortunately belong to CSI NY, otherwise, they would be screwing the hell out of each other every episode.

* * *

Late nights at work have always meant little or no sleep for one Mac Taylor, plus about three pots of hot coffee settled into Mac's system before the night was over.

_Not like things change at all on "normal" days._

Mac exhaled a deep sigh and left the lab, in search of his coffee mug, more than ready to start on Pot Number One. After many mild profanities, not unusual for Mac running on empty, Mac located it in his office. Mac groggily reached to pick it up, but his fingers were surprisingly met by a warm sensation upon contact.

_What the hell?_

Someone had put fresh coffee in Mac's favorite mug, either a token of generosity or just someone realizing a little too late that they weren't filling up their own mug.

Mac shrugged nonchalantly and eased himself into his chair, nestled into the folds of his jacket and the open arms of relaxation. He sighed once again, sipping his coffee. Within moments, Mac felt the mechanisms in his brain coming to life, fed by the caffeine. Upon activation, Mac's brain began to think inquisitively again. He took another sip and noticed the flavor.

_Whoever did this knows exactly how I take it… But who? Stella? But she couldn't have; she left early and this coffee is still too fresh._

Mac drummed an arrhythmic beat into his desk, frustrated that he couldn't come up with a solution to the new problem that lay at his feet, or rather, in his mug.

Mac was so deep in thought that he never noticed Danny standing in his doorway, smiling mysteriously at his boss. "Enjoyin' the coffee, Mac?"

Mac's head snapped up quickly. "Messer!" He paused, until he took into effect what Danny had said. "It was you." It was more of a question than a statement. Mac's brain began to rapid-fire off a million thoughts at once. _Danny? Now why would he do that? _Despite his internal confusion, Mac was actually quite flattered, looking to Danny for some answer for which he felt strangely hopeful and anxious, despite not even knowing what it was he wanted to hear.

Danny licked his lips in normal Messer fashion, contemplating what to reply. Mac tried to avoid an uncharacteristic blush and instead concentrated on Danny's hands. Danny finally cleared his throat and spoke. "Yeah, boss. I knew we were in for a rough night, with that serial killer case and all, so I uh…." The hands snaked into knots around the hem of Danny's shirt. "I-I uh… thought you might appreciate a little fuel to keep ya goin'." The hands seemed to join Danny in a sigh of relief, one falling to his side and the other reaching to push Danny's glasses up.

Mac's gaze chose to follow the latter, and Mac was glad of the unconscious action because he noticed a pink flush set upon his employee's face, accompanied by a nervous grin, including an occasional and sensual biting of the lip.

_Damn, wasn't expecting that… or was I? Is this the answer I was looking for?_

Mac swallowed carefully and looked down at his desk. It was then he realized he was subconsciously holding his coffee mug tightly, making his knuckles go white. He let it go surreptitiously, trying to avoid Danny's notice. He looked back up at Danny. "Ummm… thanks, Danny, for the coffee."

Danny nodded, trying hard to conceal his disappointment, slipping from the doorframe, slowly meandering into the hallway. "No prob, boss."

_That's it! Mac, you idiot! _Mac mentally kicked himself, jumping out of his chair and briskly walking to the hall. "Danny!" A head turned and blue eyes stared out from behind wire frames. "Could you come in here… please?" Mac added, a bit more gently.

Mac spun on his heel, not bothering to ascertain if Danny was following because he knew he would. More importantly, he _knew_ now. He _knew_ what answer he was looking for and why. But Mac still sucked in a breath, wary of the new situation he was about to put them both in.

"Mac?"

Mac had been standing stiffly in the middle of his office for a good while, thinking. Mac groaned at himself. _I think it's about time to stop thinking for a second._ Mac turned quickly, listening to himself, advancing on the younger man like a predator.

"Ummm… Mac?"

Mac quieted the younger man with a "Shhhh" and a gentle hand reaching up to his face, pulling off Danny's glasses slowly, secretly loving the way the action created more tufts in the younger man's wild hair, giving the appearance of disarray. Frankly, it turned Mac on. Mac erotically eased himself into Danny, one arm grasping around Danny's waist and back, feeling the sharp intake of breath at the caress. His other hand, still holding the glasses, placed them on the desk, returning to grope Danny's stomach, the index swirling in his belly button and tiptoeing a path up to Danny's chest.

Danny's eyes were wide yet silently pleased. Mac planted his lips onto Danny's, softly breathing into the kiss, giving it life, giving it a soul that Danny found too tempting not to return, as he began to ravage the older man's mouth, quickly becoming the aggressor.

Shocked, Mac found himself being led to the desk, his hands releasing their grasp from Danny and scrambling for a handhold on the edge, just as Danny cleared a spot for Mac, pushing a few papers to the floor.

"You're cleaning that up tomorrow, Messer." Mac growled.

"Yessir," Danny replied huskily, as he towered over Mac, gazing with lust at his boss. Danny whispered to Mac as hands tugged at the jacket and tie, "Do you have _any_ idea how long I've wanted to do this?"

Mac grinned at the sudden reversal, liking the ferocity Danny had taken, but the grin was removed as soon as he felt fingers on skin, beneath his shirt, touching, tantalizing. Mac moaned loudly as the fingers roamed over every surface, but Mac soon felt them removed, thus causing him to vocalize in disappointment at the loss.

The hands had taken to unbuttoning frenetically to find easier access. Danny had nearly gotten them all undone when Mac gently grasped his fingers and pulled himself out of the heated kiss. "Hey Danny, I know you've been waiting, as I have, for this, but do you think we could wait just a _little_ longer? Swing crew is coming in at any moment, and they… uh…. they may find us in a _compromising_ situation…"

Danny sighed, removing his body from on top of Mac's, biting his lip in thought and hunger at the now very disheveled Mac. "Ummm… how about my place?" Mac grinned widely and began to button up.

Danny brushed his hands away. "Let me do that." His hands once again began working their magic, except this time closing the shirt up, leaving a few undone at the top. Danny touched Mac's chest all the way down to his pants, doing a few sweeps before stepping back to assess the job. "Oooooh you need to wear your shirts like that more often." Mac just nodded, mouth agape, unable to move from Danny's successful dressing.

"Come on, Mac! I can wait, but not _that_ long!" Mac snapped out of his stupor, collecting his jacket and tie as well as Danny's glasses, searching the room for anything else he may have needed. His eyes fell upon the coffee mug, which he delicately picked up. The coffee had turned cold but it still tasted wonderful to Mac.

He followed Danny to the elevator, finishing the coffee in one gulp, eyeing Danny out of the corner of his eye, who happened to be pressing the Close button frantically. Mac barely had time to think when Danny was on him, backing him into the corner and kissing him wildly, savoring the bitter taste of coffee left on his lips, swirling his tongue around Mac's, trying to capture the taste in his memory forever.

"D-Danny…" Mac managed to mumble meekly while Danny's mouth began tasting other parts of Mac. "H-how'd you know?" Danny pulled away, tilting his head quizzically. "How'd you know the way I take coffee? Coffee with kisses, that is…"

Danny smirked, pulling Mac into another searing kiss.


End file.
